


It's Just My Job.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis work for a live porn website and Louis starts to develop feelings for Harry but Harry doesn't feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just My Job.

Louis bit his lip and started to get changed into the outfit Harry had given him, which consisted of a short black skirt that over covered half of his round bum, lacy stockings up to his mid thighs and a thick black leather collar with buckles around it. He also tied the leather straps around his biceps and slipped on the white thong. The clothes complimented his body perfectly, he was thin, his body was very feminine, if you weren’t looking at his face, he could easily be mistaken for a girl. “Harry! I’m done..” He called, nervousness running through him like a fire as he set up his laptop facing the bed, ready to turn it on when Harry ordered.

Harry walked up the stairs ready to do his job. He had been working with the porn company for a few months and had fucked many men, but this was his first live show and he was very nervous. Harry pushed the handle down of the door where Louis was waiting. He stood at the door and checked Louis out, he looked perfect, just how Harry had expected. “Perfect…” Harry whispered smiling at Louis, showing his dimples.

Louis felt a deep blush wash over his cheeks at Harry’s comment, biting his lip and looking down, his hands fumbling together in front of his skirt nervously “is this your first live show?” He asked softly and walked towards him, trailing his hands up his chest slowly and up his shoulders where they wrapped around his neck, leaning up on his tip toes to peck his plump lips. “You’ll be amazing.. I’ve seen how you move” he breathed out

Harry gulped nervously, he had only met Louis once before tonight, only to discuss the live show. Before Harry started working at the porn company he promised himself he would fuck the boy and thats it, no relationships. “I’m ready to start” Harry said shakily, he pecked Louis lips before stepping back and undressing himself until he was only in his tight white boxers. He blushed as Louis checked him out, he took Louis’ hand before sitting on the bed pressing record on the laptop.

Louis bit his lip and glanced to the laptop before he re wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and laid back, spreading his thighs open for him to slip between “forget the camera..” He breathed out before he pressed their lips together lightly, his baby blue eyes fluttering shut. As soon as louis’ laptop started to record them the views highered quickly, knowing Harry would be performing with him tonight, they were very popular pornstars.

Harry replayed Louis’ words in his head. ‘Forget about the camera’ he kept telling himself. Harry kissed back and gently bit on Louis’ bottom lip. He cupped Louis’ face with one of his hands before kissing back harder. Harry started grinding his hips down into Louis’ he moaned onto Louis’ mouth feeling the friction overwhelming.

Louis felt a deep blush cast over his cheeks at Harry’s actions, not being able to stop himself from smiling into the kiss. He trailed one hand down Harry’s chest to his crotch were he hooked his finger in the waistband and slowly started to pull them down as he parted his lips and slipped his tongue out into the taller mans mouth, wrapping it around his.

Harry moaned, wanting and needing more. He pulled back taking his boxers off from around his ankles. He leaned forward connecting their lips together again. He grabbed at Louis’ balls, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he could. He groped Louis’ balls a few more times.

Louis let out a soft moan and rolled his hips up smoothly, tangling a hand into Harry’s curls to lightly tug at them as he tangled his tongue with his. Louis latched his teeth onto Harry’s bottom lip and tugged at it gently while he moved a hand down to his large cock, beginning to slowly stroke his length with his small hand.

Harry undressed Louis so they were both fully naked, quickly taking a glance at the laptop to see they had over 20,000 viewers watching. That made Harry a tad more nervous. He grabbed the Lube from the nightstand and gave Louis a quick wink before opening the bottle with a click.

Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry and took the bottle of lube from his hand “allow me” he breathed out and leant up, squeezing some liquid onto his hand and beginning to stroke along Harry’s hard cock, leaning up to kiss and bit at his defined jaw lightly while he did. He placed the bottle down once he was done and laid back down, spreading his legs open wide “fuck me” he whispered

Of course Louis didn’t need prep, he was a pornstar that got fucked once or more a day. Harry placed his large hands onto Louis’ thighs before pushing the tip of his cock in followed by the rest of his cock.

Louis spread his legs open more to allow Harry to go deeper inside of him, both of his hands tangling into his hair to tug at the strands while a soft moan slipped from his lips at the feeling of being full. His back arched and jaw dropped.

Harry moaned, he loved the feeling of being inside someone. Sex for him was just so good. He pulled his hips back before trusting deep inside of Louis. “Fuck yeah Lou” Harry moaned repeating the action.

Louis’ cheeks flushed at the nickname, throwing his head back and lightly clawing at Harry’s back as the pleasure increased “f-fuck” he moaned out loudly and arched his back up off the mattress, his lips parted while more moans slipped from them “harder” he breathed.

Harry obeyed and grabbed Louis’ hips before pounding into him. “S-So close” Harry said, pulling back before thrusting straight back in hitting Louis’ prostate. He carried on hitting that spot, by the moans coming from Louis’ mouth, he was definitely enjoying it. Harry thrust one more time before he came deep inside Louis’ hole.

Louis screamed out loudly in pleasure, his back arching and jaw dropping, crying out Harry’s name as he released his load onto his own thin stomach, his nails clawing at the taller lads back leaving harsh red lines over his tanned skin. He reached over to turn the laptop off, knowing they had to once they’d come, after play wasn’t allowed to be shown. “Fuck, Haz…” He breathed out and panted.

Harry smiled and pulled out of Louis panting. “Great working with ya mate” Harry said leaving the room to go take a shower. He scrubbed his body and smiled to himself he had just earned himself £180.

Louis rested his head back against the pillows and sighed, biting his lip and getting up a moment later to clean up. He slipped on some tight black boxers and an oversized sweater, making his way downstairs to the kitchen. The porn site he worked for was situated in a large house where most of the workers lived, most of them fucked quite a lot off camera. He grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and propped himself up on the counter.

Harry came downstairs after his shower in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, he shook out his curls before looking up realising Louis was there. He smiled at him before heading to the the fridge grabbing a can of coke.

"Are you living here? Or are you just staying for a while?" Louis asked Harry, biting his lip and looking down, taking a sip of his water. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous around Harry but he did, even yesterday he made his hands shake and heart pick up when they first spoke.

Harry swallowed some of his coke before speaking. “My company transferred me here so I’ll be living here, you?”

Louis nodded in understanding and took a sip of his water “where did you work before here? And yeah, I live here” he spoke softly with a little smile crawling onto his lips.

Harry smiled back, popping his dimples. “I worked for a place called ‘Horny Hot Teens’ but they always made me bottom and I complained so they transferred me.” Harry said.

Louis nodded before staring at Harry, he couldn’t take his eyes off him, he was so sexy. Harry coughed awkwardly.

"Hm what?" Louis asked.

"You were staring" Harry said.

Louis jumped off the counter before strolling toward Harry. He leaned forward brushing his lips against Harry’s.

"Lou, I’m really sorry but this is just my job. I can’t be with you." Harry said before running to his room.

Louis sighed, he probably just ruined a friendship they could’ve had.


End file.
